The dark and light sisters
by xFaii
Summary: Seven years ago two sisters were separated.Each of the girls join with different sides. Aki with Inuyasha and Ami with Naraku. What will happen in each of their journeys? And what will happen when they are re-untied? will they rejoice? or will their frien
1. Default Chapter

The Dark and Light Sisters

Yes, I've decided to start a new fanfic. This new one is about two sisters a light sorceress neko youkai and a dark sorceress neko youkai who were separated when they were young and have remained that way until one day, they meet again. Over the years, they've lived different lives and have grown different and may not remember each other again. Aki has joined up with Inuyasha and the gang in their quest to find the shikon jewel. Ami (short for Amaya) lived among Naraku and his minions happily. Because they are on opposite sides, will they have to be against each other and will their friendship slowly drift apart? Only by reading this fanfic can you find out……

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I however, DO own Ami and Aki.

Naraku luver's note: "Yeah, the beginning of the fanfic is really kind of sad. And also, if you're not going to read this Fanfic because you think that it is only about two sisters, then you're wrong. Inuyasha and the gang's adventures continue…..just with a couple more twists and turns."

Seven years ago……  
Two neko girls sat in their small house in the forest. The wind outside was furiously blowing at their door, as though trying to knock it down. One of the neko stood at the window and looked out squinting as she rubbed some of the mist on the window away. "I think that we should wait a little while before going out." A soft voice piped up. "But we have waited a long week already and this was the best it got so far," another voice replied. "Yes. So far but we could wait a little while longer older sister," the younger neko said quietly as she looked outside. The other neko sighed and walked over to her younger sister, "Ami, I am your older sister. I am sure that mom and dad wanted you and me to be well taken care of... so it is MY job to hunt for us both since you are too young to go out into the cold." The younger neko whined, "If mom and dad wanted us to be happy and fed then they wouldn't have died! They left us, alone in this stupid world!" The younger neko put her knees to her face and started to cry. The other neko bent down next to her younger sister and comforted her, "come on, cheer up. I am sure they didn't INTEND to leave us, they died…" Aki, the 6 year old neko's voice trailed off,_ our parents died in a battle I KNEW mom and dad shouldn't have joined the battle,_ "They died, in an honorable battle…t-to protect the neko race….CURSE THOSE DOG DEMONS !" Aki held back the pain in her voice. Ami looked up sadly and cried, "Mommy! Daddy! Come back! I want you to return…I miss you….we're so lonely here….why did you go?" Ami cried miserably. Aki got up, "Hey, I'm going to go hunt I'll be right back okay, Ami?" Ami looked up, "But, this is the season that those mean old wolf demons come out! What if you get hurt Aki? I need you….I don't want to be alone, you're my best and only friend!" Ami tried not to cry but a tear formed in her sad golden eyes. Aki stepped out of the small house and raced as fast as she could in the cold snow-covered ground as she desperately searched form prey. Then she suddenly spotted a blot of white fur, Aki smiled and slowly made her way towards the fur _Ha! Dumb rabbit…I'll get you! _Aki thought deviously. But as she leaped for the bunny a young wolf demon lunged at her. Aki fell back letting out a scream therefore scaring away the bunny. Aki glared at the young wolf demon "Curse you, BAKA!" The young wolf stared at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes, his lips widened in a grin, "My name is Kouga, Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. I am to be their leader someday." Aki hissed "Good for you, I don't need to know that!" Kouga smirked and kicked her hard, "get up, that is if you can…weak KITTY!" Aki hissed and spat at the ground, "No one calls me a KITTY…DIE YOU MUTT!" Aki hurtled towards Kouga. Kouga was surprised to see the neko's reaction, "I am impressed at your willingness to fight, and for future reference I am a WOLF demon not a dog demon, so I am not a mutt," as he said this Aki leaped on him. "Same thing! All I know is that I don't like you." She punched him in the face. Kouga rubbed his face and smirked, "I must say you are a worthy opponent, but as a wolf demon I shall demolish you neko!" "Many have promised that to my clan but they've never succeeded," Aki retorted. "Oh? How about that recent battle with the dog demons? Did they win? I remember your parents, Aminoetsu and Akinohoshi. They actually thought that they could defeat the dog demons, Peh! In the end, they've lost their lives in vain!" Kouga spat. Aki was burning with fury, "How DARE you insult my parents! They died in honor! They died to protect our clan! IT WAS NOT IN VAIN YOU DUMB WOLF!" Aki aimed for Kouga's face again but missed, Kouga grabbed her and tossed her towards a tree. As Aki whammed into a tree, she felt her anger rising and as it did so did her energy. Aki jumped back at Kouga and knocked the wind out of him, "NO ONE INSULTS MY CLAN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Aki was fierce with fury and a will to defend her clan's honor and name. She whammed a hard fist into Kouga's stomach. Kouga leaped back with a look of surprise and revulsion at what Aki was capable of doing. Then the voice of his clan mates thudded throughout the bare forest, Kouga turned back, "You're dead." He whispered tauntingly. Aki spat and smirked, "Oh, are you sure you're the future wolf demon leader? I mean you expect your clan to fight for you! You have no honor! You can't fight even a 'kitty' like me, yourself!" Aki turned away and said, "Farewell, you have entertained me…but I must go hunt now!" Kouga growled, "You're not going anywhere." Aki turned around and as she did, she was knocked into the ground by a pack of wolves. Aki screamed but managed to shove the wolves off her. It was a hard battle and Aki was losing to the wolves there were too many of them! Then just as Aki thought she was going to lose, a young woman from a nearby village saw the battle she was sickened to see so many up against such a young little girl. The woman, whose name was Sorahana hurtled towards the battle and fended off the wolves with a stick. The wolves howled in pain, and backed off. Kouga narrowed his eyes and spat, "We'll meet again…dumb neko….farewell, RETREAT!" Kouga leaped off into the sky. Sorahana picked the weak neko off and carried her back to the village where she cared for her. As the years passed, Aki lived amongst the humans in the village happily and made many friends. But she did not forget Amaya (Ami) she thought she was killed by a demon because a villager announced that to the village that they found a dead girl beside a bloodthirsty demon. Aki was heartbroken when she heard that but she learned to hide her sorrow. But Amaya was not dead; the dead girl was not her but just a mere mortal. Ami grew worried about her sister's whereabouts when Aki did not return, so she traveled out into the snow and followed her sister's scent trail until she stopped at the battle-site where Aki's blood was mixed with the wolf demon's fur. Ami was shocked and fell to her knees, "Sister!..NOO!" Ami ran blindly into the depths of the forest and finally arrived at the brink of a river where she sat crying for hours. Then after a couple of hours of sitting alone by the river, cold and lost Ami curled up to go to sleep, but before she fell asleep, she sensed a demon nearing her. Ami got up and her tail bristled. A man stepped out of the forest and stared down at her, "What is wrong?" he sat down next to her, "You seem gloomy." He stared at her with his cold red eyes. Ami calmed down and told her what she thought had happened to her sister. The man, who was Naraku, took pity on her and offered for her to live at his castle. Ami cheered up and agreed. As the years passed, Naraku took great care of Ami and taught her to use her sorceress powers correctly(In a dark way hehe )


	2. Aki meets Inuyasha

Hi everyone, I apologize for the slow update for this chapter. But something went terribly wrong on my original chapter two document so I had to re-do it. I've decided to change it a bit, but I hope it's just as good as the original one. R&R and I hope you like the FF!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, I however DO own Aki and Ami and any other OC characters.

A young girl raced through the forest floor, a hungry demon was not far behind. The girl spotted a small opening in a tree, "I think I might be able to squeeze through that gap." She increased her speed as she closed in on the tree then she jumped in and edged closer to the interior of the tree. The wild vicious demon clawed and scraped at the tree, but it did not budge. A short while later, the demon finally gave up and strode away. The frightened girl finally squeezed out of the space in the tree. "Wow that was close!" She breathed. Then a familiar voice came, "Aki, is that you? What're you doing here in the forest alone? It's almost dark." Aki looked up to see a young woman dressed in a pink kimono. "Lady Sorahana! You're back from the trip!" the neko youkai ran to Sorahana. The young woman winced. "No need to call me _Lady Sorahana _just Sora will do." Aki nodded, "Yes lady…" she paused, "Sora" Sora laughed as she walked off towards the village, "Come along now, Aki" Aki nodded and followed her.

After they arrived back at the village, Sora was greeted with cheers. Sora stood wide-eyed at everyone, "Geez, you don't have to make such a big deal out of me coming back. All I did was slay a demon for some villages, is all. It's my job as a demon exterminator." Aki giggled, "I think that's the reason they're cheering." Sora smiled weakly at the villagers and hurried to her village house. "Man, I cannot stand that much attention!" she said exasperated as she leaned on the door. Aki smiled nicely and went out the house, "I'm going to get some water from the well okay?"

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and started sniffing it thoroughly, "I can't catch Naraku's scent anywhere around this area." Kagome put her index finger to her mouth and thought hard, "hmmm… How could that be? I thought I caught the drift of the jewel shards directly this direction and Naraku as well." Miroku replied, "Maybe Naraku is disguising his scent somehow." Kagome stared at him, "But….But I could still have sensed the jewel shards anyways….right?" Miroku turned to Sango, "Does Kirara sense anything?" Sango bent down to Kirara and shook her head, "No, she seems to be as baffled as we are." Inuyasha got up from the ground, "Maybe Naraku just gone a different direction and thrown us off track by putting his scent on another path." They all nodded in agreement. Suddenly Kagome tensed up, "THE JEWEL SHARDS!" Sango and Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Where?" Kagome pointed upwards, "THERE! NARAKU IS UP ON THE GRAY CLOUD! AND HE IS HEADING TOAWRDS A VILLAGE!" Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and leapt off in the direction of the cloud, "Sango, Miroku, get Shippou and search for the village and warn everyone! Kagome and I will track Naraku!" And with that Inuyasha hurtled towards the dark cloud.

Naraku turned back, "ah, Inuyasha. Kagura, I'll leave them for you to handle. Can I trust you to do so?" Kagura nodded bitterly, "Sure" and she flew off towards Inuyasha. _Stupid Naraku, I'll kill you someday, somehow. _She thought.  
Naraku turned away from her as the dark cloud closed in on the village, "There are three shikon shards in that very village and I'm going to get them!"

Okay everyone that is it for now. R&R and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Naraku:….procrastinator!  
Me: I am NOT!  
Naraku: Yeah you are!  
Me: AT LEAST I TRY TO UPDATE  
Naraku: SLOW UPDATER!  
Me:HEY! WHO'S WRITING THE STORIES AROUND HERE? I DON'T SEE YOU WRITING ANYTHING!  
Naraku: I know, but you're still slow (thinking: _I LOVE making her angry_)  
Me:…(glares at Naraku)  
Naraku:..SLOW STORY UPDATER!  
Me: STOP THAT!  
Naraku:..HAHA! PROCRASTINATOR!  
Me: THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO GET PAIRED UP WITH KAGOME?  
Naraku: no, I'm sorry. Where were you again?   
Me :….( sighs) alright…bye bye people!


End file.
